


the Anger of Captain America来自美国队长的愤怒

by Espilolia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Espilolia/pseuds/Espilolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>95岁后第1（2？）次亲吻</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Anger of Captain America来自美国队长的愤怒

组队三个月以来的第32次拯救世界以后，复仇者们照例应付完记者返回了复仇者大厦。

“你等一下。”Tony还来不及卸掉装甲手腕就被拉住了，一回头发现是Steve，超级士兵不知怎么的看上去很恼火，湛蓝的眼眸没有往日的清澈，有力的手臂用四倍力量紧紧箍住他的盔甲，令他动弹不得。Tony意识到Steve是真的很生气，而且是在爆发积蕴了良久的怒火，最可怕的是他发现Steve依旧是理智地、有节制地控制着自己，这说明Tony一定是真的有哪里惹到他了，而“惹怒一个超级士兵”一定在“Tony Stark最不愿意做的事”榜单上占前十。

“发生了什么了吗？好队长？如果是被整了这次请去找Clint，如果我睡了你看上的妞那么我道歉，如果是咖啡或者甜甜圈那对不起他们是我的命根子，如果你嫉妒我的装甲我可以把钢铁爱国者给你……”Tony噼噼啪啪地说了一堆，一边观察着Steve的脸，那表情阴沉的可怕并且Tony该死地完全想不出来到底哪里惹到他了，他记得面对自己针对老冰棍的无良的恶作剧，Steve的反应一直只是和气地笑笑，有时候会挠挠脑袋，于是梳得一丝不苟的二八分金发就会有点乱，以至于Tony不得不克制住自己踮起脚帮他梳理一下的冲动。Tony确定自己没有做过比无伤大雅的恶作剧之外更过分的事，但是美国队长的愤怒必定不是无中生有的。

“这已经是第三次了，Tony。你没有超能力，你的盔甲也不是万能的，你不能每次都不要命地冲在最前面，那太让人担心了。”

Tony的怒火也“噌”地冒了上来，他打开了面甲以便能够和Steve直接对视，看来老冰棍的老思想需要好好教育教育。

“嘿！以防万一你没有注意到！第一次不是我把核弹运走整个纽约城都会消失不见！第二次不是我混进Doom的大使馆把他逼出来现在你们对他的外交豁免权都没办法！今天不是我弄清楚Attuma的神奇盒子的妙用，纽约又会被抵押给亚特兰蒂斯！不是我冲在最前面的话是谁？Thor？你？还是Hulk？你不能指望Banner在战场现身并且发挥作用！Thor和他愚蠢的大锤子除了蛮力什么也不懂！还有你……”

Tony发现自己突然一句话都说不出来了，不用瞪大眼睛他都能数清楚Steve有几根金棕色的睫毛，那排睫毛就在眼前轻轻颤动着，然后Tony意识到了Steve把自己接下来的准备要说的话全部吃掉了，字面意义上的“吃掉”，Tony甚至完全忘记了自己原本要说什么，接下来他想起来要做的就是也闭上眼睛。

等到他可以重新呼吸后他瞪着Steve，喘着粗气，尽管那不算一个很深的吻，Tony还是有些窒息。关于那个吻的一切，它的不可思议和无与伦比的美好，我们的钢铁侠都需要一些时间好好消化一下，他摸着自己的嘴唇，美国之子的触感依旧残余。

他明白了这不是来自美国队长的愤怒，而是来自Steve Rogers的愤怒，甚至也不是愤怒，Tony觉得自己知道那是什么。

“是时候好好聊聊老冰棍发泄怒火的方式了，我可不希望你用美国之吻拯救恶棍们，以及，现在脸红是不是晚了一些？”


End file.
